Amy Potter (book 1)
by lycan1216
Summary: Harry Potter's sister.Warning(s):character death,anyone who likes snape will need a paper bag.Mpreg.


Title:Amy Potter(book 1)  
pairing(s):AP/FW,HP/GW,JP/LP,NL/LL,RL/NT,RW/HG,AP/ SS,SB/OC.  
warning(s):character death and nice snape  
summary:what if harry had a sister and she was only cappable of 3  
emotions happy,crazy,and mad.

disclaimer:I'm not that creative even if I was I would've written harry potter as an egg,in the womb,and as a baby

chapter 1: worst best day ever  
After Amy potter was sure the dark lord was dead she went to  
tell everyone in the hospital wing the great she got there  
she was not prepared for what she saw."Fred",she whispered"no!who did  
this who?",she screamed"He's just faking right?",with a bellatrix  
laugh.  
"no,he's 's really dead,Amy."said Remus  
"We were supposed to get married I can't believe it!",said Amy panicedly  
"well deary things don't usually go as planned."said with  
a watery smile  
2 weeks after Fred's death:  
"I need to get out of here it's too much."  
"where are you going to go?"Harry asked  
"somewhere,but away from everything that reminds me of Fred.I've got  
it! muggle Los angles!"Amy said excited for the first time in 2 weeks.  
"how are we going to conatact you?"Harry said stupidly"oh yeah! we're wizards!"  
"good job Harry! you've figured it out."said Amy sarcasticly

chapter 2:The announcement  
when Amy decided to tell everyone no one was enthusiastic.  
"Amy,dear Sirius and your parents are alive since Death decided you  
should spend time with them."said in a motherly fashion  
" I really need to do this because- because everything  
reminds me of Fred. and before you guys ask I have a plan and I  
have a place to stay.",said Amy happily/frusterated  
"Am's",said Sirius"What are you going to do for money,if you've got a plan?"

"Well considering the fact that I'm really smart and talented I'm also  
very sexy,plus I've got some 'friends' in the entertaining buisness.  
If some are squibs or muggleborn  
and recognize me I can change my appearance with charms and Makeup  
not that I need it."

"But honey we were trying to set you up with Neville Longbottom and If  
you leave you'll ruin our plans." said Lily Who immediatly regretted  
it

"whoa!Wait Neville!A)He's not my type.B)I know for a fact he's with  
Luna and Luna's one of my best friends!" Said Amy Aggitated  
suprisingly at her mother

"But honey don't you want a nice pureblooded wizard for a husband!"Said Lily

"No!Are you serious-Sirius don't you dare-I mean Neville's sorta hot  
in his own way,But once I get to America I'm going to have a Muggle  
boyfriend" "Or maybe I want a half-blood or nevermind wait?Yeah!  
Nevermind."said Amy

"Guy's this is Amy's decision and it seems as though she's made up her  
mind,and besides All of the men she's loved are either dead or don't  
notice her!" said Remus Sneaking a glance at Sirius

"Yeah!Remus is Severus and Fred are dead and Lucius and  
Snuffles don't notice me."

"And Remus used to want to do stuff but of course he's too old and a werewolf."

"wait!you are in love with snivellus and malfoy!?And Remus wanted to fuck you!" said James and  
sirius in unison

But then Sirius added quickly"And me?For How long?"

Amy replied"In answers to all of your questions Yes,Yes,Yes,and for years."

Chapter 3:Departure

As Amy looked at everyone as the intercome blared "all passengers going to los angeles,california need to exit through gate 5."  
"Well,I guess this is goodbye"Said Amy with tears

"We'll miss you like crazy."said George who hadn't spoken since Fred's death

"Well,I'll miss you guys too."  
they all gathered for the last hug they'll have with each other for years

after last minute hugs and kisses Amy set of for gate  
#5.

On the plane:  
As amy was listening to Selena she felt someone sit next to her  
she turned and looked  
Amy's mind:  
no-it can't be "Severus?"

"yes?oh shit!" said Severus

"I can't belive it's you,"said Amy shocked and then her voice turned angry  
"Are you serious?! Do you know how depressed since you 'died'! I barely parents are super worried and a week ago I confessed my love for you!"

"I'm sorry Amy-wait your parents are alive and you love me?"said Severus"How could you love me?"

"Well Severus for one thing you're extremely smart,ubertalanted,and kinda hot!"Amy said with a conversational tone

" as long as were here I guess I should tell you the story of my 'death',"severus said with exhaustion"It all started when you said you were getting married to Weasley  
I guess that's when I got blindingly drunk and Lucius said to me 'well old man if you love her tell her maybe she feels the same way'I just looked at how he helped me when he had worse problems.I felt that you would reject me like your mother,"

"The Dark Lord found out about my problem and told me that I needed to suck it up.  
so,I did for a while then I couldn' the Dark Lord found out I overheard him talking to Bellatrix and telling her he would kill me.I started to think and realized he was going to kill me with Nagini,so when the time came I was immune to cutting spells and snake bites.I got a ticket for a plane to Los Angles and here I am."said Severus with a deep sigh

"So let me get this straight you love me and here I was thinking i was saying a load of waffle."Said Amy really happy

"we should go on a date sometime."said Severus and Amy at the same time  
both blushed and then Amy said,"I'll see if i'm free.",with a grin on her  
face.

Starting out:  
Amy called her friends that could help her get to her job but sadly none  
of them could for her.  
a couple of hours later someone knocked on her  
Amy opened the door she instantly recognized who it was by  
the pale blond hair and pimp Malfoy.  
"Hello or should I dare say the names you've collected after  
you left?"  
"What do mean Lucius?" "Well,when you left everyone heard about the conversation you had with your the names you attracted are Snape,black,lupin,malfoy, I think you may become  
at the least 2 of those names." "And do you mean by that Lucius?"  
"Well It's just that I've found you attractive since the final battle  
and you should also know that severus and I have found comfort in each  
others arms and if you were to be with both of us then we'd all be hapy and noone would be left out."  
"well,Lucius there's one tiny little flaw with your plan I'm pretty sure threesome marriges are illegal here."  
"Oh,dear I did think of that and you realize that there's this thing called the wizarding world and your allowed to have more than one spouse."

please Review and what do you think is going to happen next


End file.
